


Late Night History

by queenC_13



Series: Captain Swan high school au [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were partnered together for this project and we both forgot to do it, now we have to pull an all-nighter at my house” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night History

Two weeks after Emma had spent the night at his house during the storm, Killian was wholly surprised when she sat down next to him in their shared history class. While she had smiled at him in passing in the hallway and such, she had hardly acknowledged him since that night. And now she was just sitting down next to him as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

 _What_.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to make it obvious that he was wondering what she was doing there.

Then he glanced around the room to see if anyone else had noticed this odd behavior. The only person he made eye contact with was Emma's friend David, and the man was giving him a peculiarly protective look, as if Emma was the one in danger of possibly getting hurt.

"Hey," Emma's voice finally sounded beside him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Hello, love," Killian tried to say casually back. He reached up and scratched at his ear anxiously, then immediately stopped when his movement drew her eyes. She smiled as if she knew exactly what he was doing, causing him to drop his hands all together and clench them at his knees under the table.

"So how have you been?" Emma asked.

"Fine… just fine."

The two sat in awkward silence for another minute, although Emma seemed much more comfortable than him. That is, until he glanced at her face and saw that her bottom lip was drawn into her mouth, being chewed on by her teeth. While his nervous tick was scratching his ear, it appeared that Emma chewing at her own mouth had stuck around from childhood.

Killian gloated a bit inwardly-at least he wasn't the only one affected by… whatever this was.

"Not that I don't mind your company but… why are you sitting here?" Killian finally asked.

Emma smiled a bit sheepishly, "That transparent, huh?"

"Well we've been going to school together for years love, and you've never given me the time of day."

"I told you Killian, I missed you."

"Apparently not that much if the last few weeks are anything to go by." Killian was trying not to be bitter, but he didn't know what to think. He had been in love with this girl since they were 12 years-old, and he couldn't survive her breaking his heart and then leaving again.

The teacher waltzed into the room and started class, effectively cutting off conversation. Until Emma sighed quietly, and started writing in her notebook with some sort of renewed purpose. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, until the paper slid over to him and he saw that it was a note.

 _I was nervous_ , it read.  _I didn't know how to talk to you after we had spent the night together._

 **I thought it was no big deal,**  Killian wrote back.

_It wasn't. At least I thought it wasn't. I just know that every time I've seen you in school I remember what it was like when we used to hang out every day and I miss that._

Killian's heart fluttered when he read her latest response. Yes, it fluttered-sue him. He realized that he hadn't heard a word the teacher was saying and all he hoped was that it wasn't important because this moment with Emma felt like it was on the cusp of something big.

 **I missed you too, Swan,**  he finally responded. It wasn't everything that he wanted to say, but it seemed like enough for now, going by the smile on Emma's face when she read it.

_Want to get some ice cream after school today, then?_

**As you wish.**

The notes ceased at that point, and Killian tried to tune back into class but it proved pointless because all he could think about was Emma and the newfound friendship that it seemed they were starting. Nothing else probably mattered in the class anyway.

….

Killian was cursing himself for his stupidity one week later while Emma was at his house, frantically working beside him. It turns out that they had been so absorbed in their conversation, they completely missed the fact that the teacher paired them up for a project that was due tomorrow. The only reason they were able to work on it now was because David finally asked Emma how it was going-immediately causing her to panic and run over to Killian's house to tell him the news.

So here they were, pulling an all nighter for a project they only had information on from David. The Storybrooke curriculum wasn't always the best, but the fact that teachers didn't give their students reminders on projects was probably the worst feat of all.

Usually Killian was good about listening and getting everything turned in on time so as to not fall into that trap, but it appeared that Emma coming back into his life was now going to change that.

The project was a presentation on who they thought was the country's greatest president, and Emma and Killian luckily agreed on Teddy Roosevelt with a shared smile. After hoping that no one else had taken him, they quickly divided the work into Emma looking up information and printing it out, highlighting important parts, and then giving it to Killian to write on little pieces of paper that would go on their poster board.

Emma had always teased Killian when they were younger for having such precise handwriting, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it that night.

After four hours of nonstop working, it was already nearing midnight and the only reason they had stopped was because Emma's stomach made a large grumbling noise, causing the two of them to look at each other in surprise and then burst out laughing.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed," Killian teased, once they had made their way down to the kitchen and gotten a snack.

While Emma seemed lady-like to the naked eye, she ate with her whole body, wolfing down the food as if she was afraid that it would be taken away. Although since growing up in the foster system-that was probably true for most of her life. Killian's heart panged with the reminder of what once was, and then shook it away.

"Where's your foster mom?" Emma asked once she had slowed down her eating, finally looking around and realizing that they hadn't woken anyone up.

"Probably at work," Killian shrugged. "I don't see her much, just the money she leaves out from the foster checks for groceries and such."

Emma smiled sympathetically and squeezed his hand once before standing up and putting her plate in the sink. "I guess we should get back to it then?"

The two continued to work companionably for the next few hours, until eventually they fell asleep on Killian's floor, curling around each other during the night.

They may have blushed a few hours later when waking up, and shared a secret smile before Emma rushed home to get ready for school. Killian may have fallen in love with her a little bit more after another night spent together. Emma may have realized that her feelings did in fact go deeper than friendship.

But one thing was for certain-and that was that the all-nighter paid off, and they earned an A on that project.


End file.
